


Red & Blue Force

by Oscar_is_Wild



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competent!Buggy, I'm finally contributing to the Buggy tag, Impel Down, Luffy & Buggy being friends is some wholesome shit, Other, Reliable!Buggy, couldn't be more proud, or Buggy & Shanks fic, we need more Buggy fic goddamn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_is_Wild/pseuds/Oscar_is_Wild
Summary: Here’s the thing :Buggy and Shanks didn’t go their separate way after the dismissal of the Roger’s crew and after their captain’s execution. They continued their pirating journey together and built a crew together.One day when they docked in the East Blue they met two little boys, where they learned that one of them is their late-captain’s son.Years later Buggy & Shanks became infamous with high bounties each.But then they soon heard from Whitebeard that Ace wanted to hunt Blackbeard down. The two of them then decided that Buggy was going to search for Ace to drag the boy back from a suicide mission and for Shanks to helm the crew.





	Red & Blue Force

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I wrote this instead of my thesis revision. I cannot not write this up. The lack of reliable Buggy fics also prompt me to write this lol  
> Oh, and there are no appearance (yet) from Shanks & Ace in this first chapter, I know, disappointing...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> This fic is not Beta-ed so please forgive me if there are any mistakes, I haven't write in so long :')

Did he expect this? No. Definitely not.

 

But in hindsight, considering this boy’s nature and determination, they should’ve expected this. Him and Shanks.

 

Damn.

 

“Say Buggy, are you going to keep standing there gaping like a fish or what?” Luffy asks while waving his hand in front of Buggy’s face. He looks back at the pile of blugoris he managed to K.Oed before looking back at Buggy and beams, “man, am I glad to see you! How’s Shanks? Do you guys still travelling together? Where is he anyway? Ugh I’m hungry, do you have any snacks?”

So, initially Buggy had a plan when he decided to infiltrate Impel Down for his search of his late captain’s son. Step one, bait some pirate crew with a minimal bounty of 100 million berri into a fight, not too big just small enough to alert nearby Marine officials of a ruckus.

Step two, win said fight and immediately go into hiding when the Marine arrived.

Step three, in the middle of the arrest of those poor sacrificial offerings, sneak in to the Marine vessel unnoticed, but first make sure they will go straight to Impel Down (the first attempt at this plan, Buggy accidentally boarded a vessel heading to the G5 base, in the end he had to steal one of their dinghy to go back to Sabaody).

Step four, take a nap while waiting for the ship to arrive at Impel Down, saving energy is great when you never know what you’ll encounter, rumor has it Davy Jones himself is napping in  Impel Down.

Step five, the easiest part, steal a Marine uniform for easier disguise, punching a Rear Admiral in the process is a bonus.

Step six, find Portgas D. Ace, fight whatever shit comes in his way, free the damn brat, regroup with Shanks and got drunk! And coming across one Monkey brat was definitely NOT on the plan.

Buggy could see how his carefully made up plan slowly starting to crumble. Suddenly he really regrets his decision on coming here later than planned, it wasn’t his fault the first Marine ship was heading the other way, okay! Alright, enough being shocked.

“Luffy?! What in the deepest darkest ocean hell are you doing in Impel Down, you little pipsqueak?!”

“Hah? What’s Impel Down?”

 

* * *

 

 

One of these days, Buggy realized, he’s gonna have an early stroke thanks to this brat, oh he really wants to cry right there and then, “sometimes I think the ‘Will of The D’ is just a flashy mark for stupidity...” he grumbles under his breath.

“This flashy hellhole _is_ the IMPEL DOWN, you moron! Again, what are you doing here???”

“Oh, um, I’m gonna free Ace!” The boy has the audacity to smile at him after that statement. That happily, carelessly said, statement. Buggy bet he doesn’t even have a plan. Oh how he suddenly feels so tired, he rubs at his temple, “tell me, brat, how did you manage to break into this prison—no wait, I don’t wanna know...”

Luffy just tilts his head and shrugs, “what about you Buggy, what are you doing here? I don’t know this prison have a hidden treasure.”

The older man perks up at the word ‘treasure’ but soon realizes it’s just Luffy’s stupidity talking. He moans at that, “No, you rubber brat, I’m looking for Ace too. Or so at first, before you decided to show up. Did you forget that I was searching for him too the last time we met in Water 7? In Alabasta??”

“Ah... I forgot. Anyway, you wanna help?”

“What the—no!!”

Luffy’s smile drops at that, “aw why? I thought we’re friends” he pouts.

Buggy stalks towards Luffy and grabs his shoulders hard, he needs to emphasize what he’s going to say, “I said no because _you_ are the one who’s gonna help _me_ find Ace, and help _ME_ free him, because I bet you don’t have _any_ plan, right?”

Guilty, Buggy also doesn’t have any kind of plan on how to get to Ace. His original plan was only on _how to get to_ Impel Down and he had zero information on what he would face inside, at least Buggy’s confident in his fighting and stealth skills, and his own quick thinking so he had no worries for himself. But now Luffy’s in front of him, in Impel Down, on a same mission.

Oh, he has no doubt when it comes to the younger man’s fighting ability, but the boy is a walking hazard whose recklessness had caused several major incidents across the Grand Line. Buggy now feels like they have flashy huge signs pointing the jailers toward their whereabouts, even though the area they’re standing currently is deserted. Luffy broke free from Buggy’s grip indignantly.

“Hey! I have a plan too!”

“Oh really?” Buggy taunts. “What is it then?”

“Step one, break in to prison. Step two, save Ace and have lunch. See? It’s a plan!”

He doesn’t even have the energy to pull his hand across his face in exasperation. Whatever, there’s no way in hell he will let Luffy roams this shithole by himself, one brat in underwater jail is enough, let alone two.

Sometimes he’s still questioning why does he feel like he have such deep connections with those two boys, ugh Shanks probably influenced him too much, it really was a mistake docking at Foosha in East Blue all those years ago. Getting attached is really annoying.

 

* * *

 

 

“No.” Buggy scowls. They need to proceed to the next level now if they want to hurry, he decides it’s time to move again, now with a plus one.

“Come along, rubberband. Don’t wanna get caught now, are we? Unless your rubber ass wanna miss your brother’s execution.” Then, more softly to himself, “hope they don’t move forward the execution time”.

Suddenly a pair of long arms wind themselves around Buggy, followed by an entire body that send them both tumbling down the next hallway.

“I knew you want to help me, Buggy!” Luffy exclaims loudly, while still hugging his newfound partner-in-crime.

 

And loudness is not what they really need right now.

 

Because in front of them was a surveillance den den mushi and its eyes were flashing red.

“It’s too early for us to be caught.” Buggy sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty pretty PRETTY sure I've made several mistakes there, it's been so long for me since the Impel Down arc, I haven't reread/rewatch it.
> 
> I really wanna make a 2nd chapter (if you want) but will probably take quite a long time hahah... *sobs*  
> WILL DEFINITELY WRITE A PREQUEL TOO!!! I'm somehow very ambitious about this lmao
> 
> Ps. I love Buggy (so much (it hurts))


End file.
